


September 29, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos never viewed the expensive toy he just bought for his daughter as a frivolous treat before she smiled.
Comments: 1





	September 29, 2001

I never created DC canon.

Amos never viewed the expensive toy he just bought for his daughter as a frivolous treat before she smiled and wrapped her arms around the gift.

THE END


End file.
